


Let's Try This Again

by Sushi_For_Me



Series: Crossover Stories with AssClass and BNHA [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All these kids just need some help, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Crossover, Don't hurt Izuku, Don't hurt Todoroki, Gen, I don't own Idea, Me trying to be serious and funny at the same time really, Relationships are not decided yet, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_For_Me/pseuds/Sushi_For_Me
Summary: Basically a crossover where the AssClass cast exists in the BNHA universe.--The moon has blown up. It could be anyone with an incredibly strong quirk, but it's actually an octopus with a quirk that can go Mach 20. This octopus gives the government a chance, with him choosing students from around Japan for him to teach in Class 3-E. The government really doesn't get his choice - from Shouto Todoroki, to someone like Okuda Manami - but goes with it anyways.--The idea was not by me, it was by wmtay2 who challenged writers to write this kind of story with this idea. Personally, I really liked it and so I got an account just for that ^_^ Speaking of which, if I made some kind of mistake or need improvement, just tell me! Thanks!





	1. Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wmtay2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmtay2/gifts).



> Not all of the E-Class or A-Class members will be here. The idea said Korosensei picked 30, even though E-Class + A-Class equaled over 30 and around 40 - 50 (didn't count it but I'm 80% sure yes). Yes, some of E-Class will have quirks, not all (Actually probably all).
> 
> Don't worry, we still have Asano. He's not in E-Class since he doesn't want to be, so yeeaaaa.... Also because of plot.

At first, everything was normal. Nagisa's routine was: Wake up, brush teeth, eat, go to school, get laughed at, do work, eat lunch, etc.

Everything changed however, when Nagisa's mother, Hiromi Shiota, had received an email from the government.

It all started when Nagisa came home.

He rang the doorbell, and the door opened. Nagisa noted his mother seemed... unhappy. More stern.

"Uh... Mother?" He asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes." Now Nagisa was scared. His mother's quirk may be just being able to create clothing, but that didn't mean she could still be frightening. "The government sent an email. You're transferring to Kunigigaoka Junior High."

"Why?" Nagisa asked almost immediately. He knew being in Kunigigaoka would be worse than his current school, especially when you consider how it's system worked.

"The government claimed it was classified information." Hiromi huffed, and started ranting. "Why do they have to hide everything, huh? My dear Nagisa deserves more! She doesn't deserve to go to E-Class!"

 _E... Class?_  No, Nagisa thought,  _I can't go! I'll be laughed at and treated even worse there!_  
  
Nagisa wanted to just disappear now. He could, but only to some people. Not all, sadly. He stared at his mother and watched her clench her fist.

"Damn the government..."

* * *

After the encounter with the villain and training to become All Might's predecessor, Izuku now capable of having a quirk, and after a year, he'll would be able to go to U. A. high school!

Izuku was, understandably, excited. Things went to a strange path though, as apparently, his mom, received an email from the government of all people.

"Apparently... you have to go to Kunugigaoka Junior High for your last year. You'll be in... E-Class."

That's what she told him. Just going to Kunugigaoka Junior High wasn't a nightmare. What was one was the fact he was going to E-Class. From what he knew, they discriminated E-Class because they were, as quoted from the website, "Academic trash and no good whatsoever."

There wasn't even a student there anymore- they were either expelled or they had transferred to another school or just left.

"Izuku! I'm sorry... I wish I could help..." His mother cried.

"It's okay! I'm sure it'll be fine..." In reality, he wasn't. After all, his quirk ended up with a broken bone. What he supposed to call it even? Not One For All, that wouldn't work. His quirk was pretty much All Might's, meaning anyone who observed him closely could see the similarity.

 _It'll be fine,_  He then reassured himself.  _Nothing will go wrong._

"I wish you luck, my dear Izuku!"

* * *

Karma Akabane had checked his email- or well, his parents since they didn't give a shit- and found out that the government sent an email.

_Your child, Akabane Karma, will be transferring to E-Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High for one year. All the rest of the information is classified. We'd like you to arrive at April 15th, 8:30 am._

_E-Class?_  Karma thought.  _Interesting..._

Karma fought. A lot. He always defended the weak ones, and he was pretty sure that Kunugigaoka was filled with assholes. Well, Karma's quirk had to do with fighting anyways, so there wasn't much of a problem, now wasn't there?

Especially since he actually beat up a third year who went to Kunugigaoka once. The guy tried to get him in trouble, except Karma wasn't even part of the school. So it was futile, but now that he was actually going there?

Well, perhaps he would find a new plaything.

* * *

Himiko Toga was very interested in the email she received from the government.

Apparently, she was going to be apart of E-Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High.

Himiko didn't really care. Honestly, all she cared about was blood. All she wanted was blood, blood, and blood no matter how little or how much it was.

Her parents weren't even alive, so she was free as a bird to do anything.

Anything she ever wanted.

Well, if Himiko was honest, she was curious about the moon blowing up. Clearly, it had to be done by somebody or a group of some sort. Himiko was very excited to get some blood on her hands, and drink it.

She then stared at her bottles of blood on the shelf, picked one up, and smiled creepily.

"Wonder if I get some more blood!"

* * *

Todoroki heard another crash and fire spreading as he studied for his test. He heard wood splintering and stomping.

He was very sure it was his father- after all, he was just told that his son, his  _masterpiece_ , had to go to E-Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High- a class that was for the lowest of the low.

Todoroki was sure this could also help in defying his father- after all, who would want their son to be in E-Class? No one. Agreeing to stay in that class could make Endeavor madder than he could ever be.

Seriously.

Better yet, the government had instigated it. Endeavor would have no choice but to comply- even if he started some rampage in the middle of town.

But then again, if he got to the top without using his father's quirk whatsoever, that would also make his father mad.

Todoroki refused to be a tool of scum.

He would never.

* * *

Tokoyami stared at the email he was given.  
  
E-Class? Personally, he didn't want to go. Especially since his quirk...  
  
No.  
  
He didn't want to think what kind of trouble his quirk would cause. Especially the pain.  
  
Many times before, his quirk had rampaged and killed people, and he saw it all. He wasn't able to stop it.  
  
It was why he no longer preferred being in the dark.  
  
It was why he no longer preferred being around people.  
  
That was why he was alone.  
  
Maybe... Just maybe, he could find friends in E-Class.

* * *

And so, 30 students were gathered to the classroom of E-Class.

Some had conversations, others observed, while others simply waited for the teacher to come.

What they didn't expect was the fact that three people holding guns to come in, lead by a man. Most surprising of all however, was a big, yellow, octopus had strolled in, and said,

"Hello there everybody! So, I was the one who blew up the moon!"


	2. Assassination... Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Assassination quest begins! Everyone's quite new, and make a few attempts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID IT ON MY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> So, last time when I had all of the teachers, I edited it a bit. The villian(s) and the other heroes are coming later.

"So, I was the one who blew up the moon!" It took a few seconds for everyone to comprehend what the strange looking octopus in front of them said.

"Huh?"

"Well, forget about that, I'm going to be your new teacher! Isn't it exciting?"

'There are at least 6 things wrong with this introduction!' Everyone unanimously thought. Even Todoroki and Karma had widened eyes, then looked on in interest. Toga had tilted her head to the left, while most others had gaping mouths, or deadpans.

"Um... ahem. I'll just cut to the chase." Said the most handsome man in the group (or so the girls would say). "I want you to kill this thing."

"W-WHAT!?" Everyone practically yelled after 2 seconds of registering what he said. Not that anyone was counting.

"Um, is this a joke?" The short, brown haired girl raised her hand and asked.

"This is no joke. We need you to kill him by the time you graduate, or else he'll destroy the earth. However," He pulled out a knife and attacked the octopus. "He's incredibly fast, so fast that his speed has been clocked at Mach 20." He said all of this while attacking the octopus, who had dodged at incredibly high speeds. Winds had appeared and most shielded themselves.

"If you kill him, you get 10 billion yen." Karasuma stated. "It's only fair."

At this point, pretty much everyone's brain refused to function, and everyone was gaping like fish.

 _'So I get to kill a teacher,_ ' Karma thought, ' _This is going to be an interesting year.'_

 _'Oh, I wonder what his blood tastes like!'_  Toga thought.

 _'I can't even control my quirk,'_  Tokoyami thought, _'How am I supposed to kill him?'_

 _'For once, my quirk will be useful,'_  Nagisa thought.

' _I don't even have a quirk! Well, I do, but it's useless!'_  Izuku thought frantically.  _'Why me, then?'_

"Also, tell anyone about this, and you will be subjected to a memory wipe." Karasuma stated.

Then, the bell rang. Another day was about to start. One that was very different from every other one.

* * *

Nakamura took a shot at the octopus. But even with her time stop quirk, it didn't do any good.

**Rio Nakamura, Quirk: Time Stop**

**Her quirk allows her to stop time, albeit for only 2 minutes. After two minutes, she can't use it for 4 hours. It doesn't stop time, but slows it considerably. If she were to train harder, then yes, it would stop time.**

Nagisa Shiota decided to have a go. With her- I'm sorry, uh, his quirk, he turned invisible, only to the octopus and stabbed him. However, Koro-sensei dodged easily.

**Nagisa Shiota, Quirk: Voluntary Invisibility.**

**This quirk allows Nagisa to be invisible, but only for 10 minutes maximum at this rate. However, Nagisa can only be invisible to a few people. More people meant less time. Exceed the time limit, and he will be unable to use his quirk for the rest of the day, depending on Nagisa's definition of day. While invisible, his clothes are also invisible, but you could still hear and smell him.**

Others tried as well, however, all was futile; Koro-sensei dodged every one of them.

Karma had yet to try, since he skipped all the classes up until gym,

The octopus's teaching methods didn't really go well, but he noticed Karma had arrived.

"Akabane! Where were you during Math and English class!?" The octopus asked, furious.

"Oh, nothing much. Anyways, call me by my first name. Hope this gets to a nice and fun year." Karma smiled innocently, keeping up the mask.

"Same here." The octopus extended a tentacle, in which Karma took. The tentacle (how should I say this?) turned into mush and the octopus was shocked. Karma quickly took out the knife in his pocket and lunged with incredible speeds. However, the octopus was quick to dodge.

"Wow! So these knives really do work!" He looked at his hand. "I just cut one up, taped it onto my hands. But for you to be caught by such a simple move..." Karma had begun to walk closer. "This task doesn't really seem hard. What, are you a pushover?"

That seemed to push the creature's buttons, and his face became redder by the second.

"If you want to end this, just kill me." Karma had grew horns and a thin tail that had an arrow at the end. "But I'll kill you before then."

Karma then simply walked away, tail and horns still present. Kayano then noticed something.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked the octopus. "You never told us." Everyone had started talking about what to name him.

"How about Koro-sensei?" Yaoyorozu suggested. "It comes from Korosenai, which means unkillable." She quickly explained.

"Ah, yes! Then please, call me Koro-sensei!" Korosensei... smiled? Well, he was always smiling. Everyone agreed to it, and kept on doing the exercises.

'Karma had grew a tail and horns,' Nagisa noticed, 'Maybe his quirk has to do with that?'

A bit after that, during Math Class, Shinsou had walked up to Koro-sensei and spoke.

"Koro-sensei?" He asked.

"Yes?" Koro-sensei turned to him. 'Ah, the brainwashing quirk. Unfortunately for you, however...'

"Stay there, and do not move." Shinsou commanded.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing!" Koro-sensei exclaimed in fake realization. "Your quirk allows you to control whoever responds to you, correct?" Shinsou gasped. How? How was this octopus able to be immune to his quirk? Then again, he wasn't human.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy! Guess I'm safe! Nurufufufu!" Koro-sensei laughed. Shinsou wasn't so happy. He walked back to his seat and looked down for the rest of the day.  
  
Toga Himiko had felt as though that she had seen and observed enough. She suddenly stood up from her seat, and charged at Koro-sensei with a real knife. ' _No way those little rubber toys work! I want blood!_ ' Was what she was thinking.  
  
However, she saw that her knife, instead of having pierced Koro-sensei, had melted.  
  
"H-huh?" She took a few steps back.  
  
"I forgot to mention, it seems." Koro-sensei said. "Any metal that comes in contact with me melts. Although that's not the problem."  
  
Toga narrowed her eyes, irritated.  
  
"I will not allow a student to carry a real knife! It is dangerous!" He stared hard at Toga, who growled. "Which means, I'll be taking that. And I know you have knives in you pocket as well."  
  
"Why you...!" She growled, as you reluctantly gave Koro-sensei her knives.  
  
"We'll have a talk after school, it seems."

* * *

At the end of the day, Nagisa walked to him. "Hey, Hitoshi Shinsou, right?"

"Yeah?" He looked up to see Nagisa.

"You shouldn't get so down, y'know?" He said. "I mean... Not everyone's quirks are going to work on him."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty much useless..." Shinsou looked down again.

"Well, maybe you can order someone to do something they wouldn't have the guts to do?" Nagisa suggested.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Just because your quirk is useless doesn't mean you are. I mean, I used my quirk but it didn't work." Nagisa said. "Maybe talking with us would make it better."

"I'll consider it. Thanks." Shinsou smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, in Koro-sensei's office, Toga was glaring at Koro-sensei every second she got. 'He ruined my fun!'  
  
"Toga." Koro-sensei said in a low voice, almost as a parent. "I get that you have a dark past. But drinking blood will never help your desires."  
  
"And? What is this talk even about?"  
  
"What I want to say, is that making friends and having people there to help you will allow you to get past your suffering. Being alone all the time has caused you to go after unhealthy desires. As a teacher, I'd like to fix that."  
  
Toga was silent at that. And then, she finally spoke, sighing.  
  
"Hmph. I listen to you... Only 'cause I hafta. I'll most definitely get your blood though!" She stated angrily.  
  
_'Well, it's a start, I suppose.'_ Koro-sensei thought.

* * *

Izuku was surprised to see All Might at the beach.  
  
"Midoriya, you're now apart of E-Class, correct?" All Might asked.  
  
"Yeah... Wait, how did you know that?" After all, he never told him.  
  
"That's because I'll be a new teacher there for Hero class, along with Eraserhead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I just realized I used first names for most of the characters. I know I shoulda covered more, but I left you all waiting for too long.


End file.
